Codename EOA
by HarmonyDST05
Summary: In the middle of the Fire. There was a Sword. But then there was Mirror. Both forged at the very incident. Swords are made to fight. Mirrors are made to -reflect to see your own image. Reflected to see if your a monster, killer, magus, anything. Those shards will always reflect what they are.
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Type-Moon stuff in the exception of my own OC.

Hey guys Harmony here.

Though before reading my story, please be aware that this is only a imagination of mine as can go beyond of what the canon is supposed to be or what.

Another note that sometimes I can go a bit wrong on my grammar, stupid machine translationne

Can be a little confusing with the perspective but if you ever have question just do a review or comment it!

Now on with the story!

~~~

The city of Fuyuki was plunged into flames.

In the middle of this chaos.

There a child walking aimlessly, struggles to continue as he coughs.

Until he heard a snoring sound.

Such an awkward situation to even occur.

Nether the less, the child searched for the source.

It was another child, younger than himself.

Though he continued, the fire and smoke was getting through him.

He struggles to walk closer and closer.

Till he collapses next to the annoying snorlax.

The only thing he saw left was those flames that took the life of people, the crimson color of fire and destruction.

As he look to the night sky, the child finally closes his eyes.

At a later time...

He feels relaxed, not feeling the pain anymore.

He felt something wet on his face.

He opens to see who or what was it.

A person in a black suit holding him, crying out of happiness.

Likely tears of finding salvation.

That man was named Kiritsugu Emiya, known to all magus or magicians as the "Magus Killer"

It is known to all who had walked this path that the road of being a magus was to walk with death.

But his dream was to be a "Hero of Justice".

And he learned the truth about it.

One cannot avoid killing, one must choose to save the most while sacrificing the minimum.

As he led his life through this, he became more broken.

Forced to kill his father.

He killed his teacher to avoid the chance of the innocent infected of a virus.

He fought in a 《Holy Grail War》 yet didn't get anything he wanted.

Separated of his own daughter.

He now wanted to change his life.

The other boy woke after he had heard of someone crying.

He glanced towards the person.

In those eyes of his that were in different kinds of blue.

In his vision, there were shards of glass floating around Kiritsugu.

Memories.

It was all of his regrets.

Yes, the annoying child can see as such.

With his eyes different from people, the different kinds of blue represented an abnormal phenomenon.

Which has the effect of seeing shards of life changing memories throughout people.

He was even afraid of what he sees of different kinds of people, broken.

And become one of them...

Such that this child became aware that this was a curse of his.

To see of what has broken a person.

Became of madness and despair.

He had seen plenty and remembers many of their pain and sorrow.

It was really a miracle the child didn't break down.

Yet, something appeared from the boy near Kiritsugu.

A shard.

It was those flames that was currently happening and the face of Kiritsugu crying of relief.

The boy near Kiritusgu then fainted.

Kiritsugu nods as he carried the fainted child.

Kiritsugu then heard someone growl.

He glanced to the source and became cautious.

Only to see a child who woke up and shouting, screaming of pain while holding himself.

Kiritsugu found himself rushing towards the child's aid.

As Kiritsugu placed his eyes on the child he was currently holding.

He already placed 《Avalon》 on him, healing the child back to his prime health.

Yet the other child does not need it, Kiritsugu knows it was something of a mental issue as the child was somewhat healthy even.

He then decided to which will change fate itself.

A decision to make him quit being a magus because of the effect made him the dead-calm pale face with It.

He had to place it just like 《Avalon》 that gave miraculous healing powers.

But the child was of a brain-ish problem.

His hands moved towards his own forehead.

Something appeared on his heard.

It revealed that of a sword.

A sword placed inside Kiritsugu for its effect.

Though he even could not use it, he placed it inside and solemn it activates.

It works when he went to a mental breakdown.

As for the passive effect, it gave him the dead-eyes.

So Kiritsugu walked towards the child and stabbed him with the blade.

A pillar of bluish-light came from the child.

The child fainted.

Showing that the child did not move and not like a person having seizure.

He then sighed with relief.

Taking both the children, he knew that he had changed his life.

As he placed 《Avalon》 towards the supposed dead child.

And a sword placed upon a broken child.

This sword has the effect of relaxing the mind and body.

This blade was 《Joyesue》.

He planed to change as he adopts both,

Shirou, placed with 《Avalon》,

Chouzaburou, placed with 《Joyeuse》

To the Emiya family.

~~~

chapter 1 end.

Hey hey Harmony here.

Just to tell you that remember I change it to my imagination.

But will still follow the canon as much as possible.

And if you're wonder who the OC is.

Yes!

Chouzaburou Emiya, another survivor of the Great Fire of Fuyuki.

Though he is not like Shirou, he has the same kind of ideal due to his eyes.

The eyes of his has the ability to see the shards that what makes of people, in other words their persona.

Future development coming soon!

Fun fact for my OC!

He met Shiki Ryougi and used to live in Misaki City.

As I a join my new master's daily mantra,"Damn it Takeuchi".


	2. chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that of the Nasuverse or Type-Moon stuff but only have my OC.

 _Hey guys Harmony here._ _I suppose that I may forgot some stuff to explain but it will on the story so don't get too exited._ _Got to tell you all that some words may not sound as it seems or seems misplaced but please bear it as even I can estimate my own limits towards English._ _Oh and its turning into a half-3rd person view to a half-1st person view._ _Any who let's get on it!_ _The Story chapter 2_! ( Doing 1000 each chapter or no?)

*

 **Chapter 2: Adoption**

*

The time I opened my eyes. I was on a bed, the very same look alike bed that where I'd be at either on a mental breakdown or just resting.

This place is a hospital. The place where I wish I didn't got inside in the first place.

Those shards...

I couldn't dare to think that I will stay here in a lifetime, them trying to cure me instead. Don't they see my perspective? Cure my ass. You all just want money. Like all the very reason people broke themselves.

My thinking already evolved that of an adult person. Adapting. More and more, I ask. Will I be the same as them? Through those very shards of memories I changed my fates direction on a different level.

I had enough of this. I wish to sleep more.

But...

My gut tells me there's something happening to me, I don't know it but it just seems so...

serene?peaceful?calm? Maybe.

I couldn't care less, gotta go to sleep.

*After someone entered the room.

I woke up to see the person in a black suit. His world was very dark but I got to admit he can be very inspiring. Those... shards had given me a hard time evaluating him.

He looked towards me.

[Are you fine?]

Concerned... I see...

[Yes Im fine Mister... ahh...]

[Kiritsugu Emiya.]

[Mr. Emiya thanks for saving me from that time.]

[No need to mention.]

The very strange thing was before, inside the fire. His eyes were lifeless not showing even emotion but now there was even a spark.

He continued. Raising a brow.

[Any relatives kid?]

[No, not anymore...]

[I see... Then...

Will you join my family?]

F-family? From even the shards, can you even take care of yourself MISTER EMIYA? I bet that magic hands of yours can kill the food.

He clearly is anxious, Im perplexed.

The shards shown you being likely to have even crickets following you due to your emotionless state!

But those snow-white hair colored girls had a relationship with him. Clearly he wishes for family-warmth, like I would. Again...

I too wished for a real family...

[Then!

I am Chouzaburou Emiya.

ahhh nice to nice to meet you old timer.]

Saying with a smile. For the first time in my life to do it. Tears were falling in my eyes, showing changes of my eyes to be brighter than never before.

He moved to hug me as he softly said. Tears too was falling out of his.

[Welcome to the family.]

 _*We had a long chat until somebody near woke up._

Though what we chat mostly of was outside the range of my past. But we were merely planning of our future. With a problematic amnesiac big brother.

This big brother of mine has to have some previous shards floating around him. But there was only one to be found and that was the Great Fuyuki Fire Incident.

Moving my eyes towards my new old man-Kiritsugu. Which was indeed partly guilty of what happened.

We talked to see if my brother has any memory of his past due to it. Kiritsugu immediately adopted him and me.

His name is Shirou and now with Emiya. This will be interesting with him as my big bro.

*Towards Emiya Household

We didn't noticed that we already arrived at our brand new house because we both need sleep in the exception of Kiritsugu which is creepy to have that smile.

The house was much more than I expected to be. No-I mean both of us. Arriving at the living room, Kiritsugu was doing the cooking.

At a some time later, a growl was heard from Shirou. And the problem was...

[Shirou! Chouzaburou! Foods ready!]

Showing that seems to be...

charcoal food? If it even can be named. See I called it and jinxed myself.

Both Shirou and me paled. Shirou looked at me with the face of "will you really eat that?". I rapidly shook my head nearly breaking my neck.

Kiritsugu looked at our expression.

He put the food down and kneeled.

Screaming,

[I failed!]

Making both of us in shock. He immediately got up and thought then smiled.

[How about pizza?]

Yeah pizza, which makes me remember of a certain shard. Truly a memorable thing that irritates between both of yourselves.

(From the past, Kiritsugu remembered Saber wanting pizza.

He clearly even heard her impression of him.

Likely.

[Kiritsugu is SHIT TO ME!]

[SHIIIIIIIITTTTT!!!!!]

Saber at her finest.

Even though still asking Kiritsugu for more of those will be the un-sung pizzas in the abyssal stomach.)

*

 **Chapter 2 end.**

 _Hey hey Harmony here._

 _Liked my imagination so far? Good cause its turning into a story now._

 _I will make my OC his own MIRROR Reality Marble just like Shirou._

 _Giving him the power to see the shards and pass through the magic resistance of servants._

 _Though I will not make OC here a master but still is influencial to the plot and characters still._ _《Joyeuse》 will be explained in the future that will add humor due to Charlemagne's ahhh demise to say marrying a certain loli._

 _Add any of your ideas that can fit my imagination._

 _As what master says of our daily mantra "Damn it Takeuchi"._


	3. chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** If you still didn't get that I don't own any of the Type-Moon stuff then you're probably affected by Shirou's reasoning. I only own my OC.

 _Hey guys Harmony here. If you want to know my schedule to release these chapter it maybe in between a week to 2 weeks. But particularly I had too much fun messing around with Kiritsugu and the others but we always have to follow **that** scene. Where Shirou's ideal came to life. Should I change this into Humor and Family/warmth? Nah, I'd rather have the stupid person repeat "Even if you're correct, doesn't mean you're right!" shenanigans. I would not implement Shirou's view point as my OC will not really affect the development but rather the ending actually._ _Then again please enjoy!_

 **Chapter 3: Ideals and Promise**

After years later from the "charcoal food" incident or should I say possibility because Kiritsugu even now wishes to cook but...

We could not even imagine the hell it caused. I mean seriously? Old man could have just left the gas on to its preferred limit but guess having a person thinking that more fire or in his case explosives can do the job done.

We implemented and even put a sign **on the kitchen** that the old man is banned from the kitchen.

Dare even letting him touch one ingredient makes it into powder.

Due to his... miracles on his kitchen talent. We, Shirou and I, decided to cook ourselves food and learn.

Too bad, none of the shards has any knowledge in cooking rather just the messed up minds of **them.**

I could only sigh. Years gone bye. New things to learn. Shirou discovered that the old man is a magus and wanted to have some magic powers.

Though Kiritsugu denied it, I persuaded him to only teach what was only helpful in this normal life.

Now when did I became the old person? Well at least he taught Shirou... what was it? Reinforcement? Kiritsugu mentioned me that Shirou could not use mostly other types of magic.

Though after these years I know Im only a year younger than Shirou even-err. Should I call him Onii-san?

Right, I-if we are supposed to be family, how could I just refuse admitting towards him?

[Ahh... O-onii-san...]

Both Emiyas glanced at me. Shirou amber eyes sparkle. While the old man just let it off and shrugged.

[R-right, I am supposed to be the older brother! Call me onii-san!]

Seems someone is having fun. Augh why do I have this kind of curse!? Though sometimes I kinda now realise that it really does not take a toll on me anymore, just barely it hurts my head.

It is weird to see only one shard floating near Shirou. Those flames makes him paranoid and giving him nightmares. Maybe people will have their shards broken if they either forgot their memories.

Though admitingly I had thought another curse was placed on me. Daily just walking around the neighborhood or going to school which by the way sucks cause I have an adult-ish brain which makes it awkward for me to talk with other children. Oh, both Shirou and I became classmates. The mentioned curse might the same as Shirou's actually.

*On one evening at the Emiya Household

Kiritsugu-the old man is just staring at the night sky. Seeing the stars that illuminated the darkness of space. Reminiscing about something.

He was sitting near Shiro. They seemed to be talking about something.

We both knew that the old man has regrets. We didn't know much, even with the floating shards. I can only 'see' and his 'thoughts' but not what they felt. He is pretty much not the same as the outside rather than the inside.

Shirou really admires Kiritsugu, wanting to be a **"Hero of Justice"**.

Old man knew how it is gonna affect Shirou on his influence but he might underestimate that unyielding mind of Shirou which is in fact annoying.

Shirou promised to hold Kiritsugu's dream then. Looking at the old man like he is gonna cry with that tinge of hopelessness in his eyes.

[Shirou, being a **"Hero of Justice"** is something that has a choice. You have to sacrifice the least to save the most. It is the thing that I had gone through my whole life.]

[Then I will hold that promise. I will save everyone.]

[Shirou, I don't think you understand.]

Kiritsugu smiles at Shirou's naiveté. While I jumping from behind and hugging their shoulders. I gave them a smile at their surprised glances.

[Then I'll save those Shirou couldn't. I believe everyone can be saved if there's enough heroes.]

Smiling at Kiritsugu's face. A shard floating near Kiritsugu shined. It showed a female person, must be Kiritsugu's partner-in-crime.

From even those messed up minds, the shards still shown their humanity. And because of humanity they become what they are. And through humanity they are different from each others thinking process.

Giving a smirk at Shirou. When we heard the growl of both of our stomachs.

[Another round, onii-san?]

[Heh, I can show you how great I am at cooking.]

[Really? Then why the face?]

Taking out the notepad. Which was full of numbers. Didn't really differ from each othfa while Shirou having that burning spirit on.

Sprinting towards the kitchen, I left Shirou who catches up to me using 《Reinforcement》. Kiritsugu smiled as he saw the boys rushing inside.

[Ready?]

[Hai!]

[Ichi-ni -san. Go!](1-2-3)

Though it was another draw. Clearly both of us were unaffected. Putting and plating our food which was a variety of Japanese-styled food.

We heard a crash from somewhere. A sense of foreboding came towards Shirou and I. A certain tiger was preying in.

[Shirou! Chouzaburou! I'm coming inside!]

The door opening up, showing a hungry tiger-err lady. Jumping towards the table, she got herself ready and ate with no manners. At least she used the chopsticks.

[Fuji-nee, you came!]

Shirou as always is happy when she is here. We were neighbors with Taiga-sensei and she has a rich family through her chefs, we learned how to cook much faster.

Taiga Fujimura, her full name. Is a teacher inside the Homuhara Academy. She has a friendly relationship with us as the reason she always asks for foousand eats with us.

Reason for frequent visiting is that she cant use her family fortune because of her grandfather and goes here to eat whatever we cook **but** when its Kiritsugu...

She becomes like a cat or tiger if you will.

She always goes around as our guardian at school too. Delinquents would wish they didn't met her. It was another normal day for the Emiya Household.

But...

We never wanted **it** to happened today.

 **Chapter 3 end.**

 _Hey hey Harmony here._

 _Another chapter done, whew. So I will read your reviews to possible add it to my Codename EOA. And as for the reason of the codename. Heheheh, you'll find out at the end of the story but!_

 _I'll tell you the meaning of the E on EOA. Its 1-2-3..._

 _Envoy!_

 _If you managed to guess the rest then prepare for a chapter that will reveal Chouzaburou's Origin._

 _For all in all thank you for reading mine and be prepare for the holy war. This route is gonna be the UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS route but Ima let Shirou have the liking for Saber. Reason?_

 _It in itself is another hint for the codename EOA._

 _See you next time on the other chapters!_

 _As my master's daily mantra would say,"Damn it Takeuchi"._

Lol another edit, I misspelled "Takeuchi" for "Takuechi"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** All things came from the Type-Moon stuff are naturally not mine. OC can be granted for full use for others if the fanfic is doca due to revealing of Origin and personal skills.

 _Hey guys Harmony here._

 _And so I'll be more honest guys. School is getting into me, couldn't do anything about that._ _The exams are comming like Taiga's hungry. Didn't have to worry about 《Unlimited HomeWorks》 though._

 _Now let's get for reals, I may have forgot to put some information on what my OC looks like. The 《Holy Grail War》 is near but we won't see much on Shirou's side yet will go through the same as the canon. Will change due to OC's ability to see. 《Shards of Persona》 - Through the life of a person, the shards are the experience that had change the person. Only seen by the user of 《Dream Blue Eyes》._

 _Now let me explain on the 《Dream Blue Eyes》, it is mostly focused on the color blue which would make his eyes that like the night sky. 《Dream》- is the shards which represent the person on a that remembers, forgets and of course dreams their very core of change, ideal and belief._

 _《Blue》- are of the color of the OC's eyes but the blue is of different kinds collapsing to each other._

 _I will let you in on the magic Kiritsugu had passed to Chouzaburou. Like his Origin and Element which are by the way "Mirror" and "Fragment". Oh right it would spoil the fun but the better way to explain is that of the same functions of Shirou's 《Tracing》._

 _Shirou will be more OP to explain Codename EOA at the end. Or rather he **changed** his **ideal.**_

 _Now let's get on the chapter!_

 **Chapter 4: Kiritsugu Emiya**

Kiritsugu Emiya, our old man. He saved Shirou and me from the **Great Fuyiki Fire incident.**

That man was that **bro** **ken** to be even the same as **them.** **They** could be said much less human than Kiritsugu showing no emotion and even attracting some crickets. Which is very common in the **Emiya Residence.**

The old man took me to his "Secret magus base" or whatever. He was trying to find some magic suited for me. Taking up some few old and dusted books.

[Let's see here, maybe I have not visited here much anymore but there was a magic art capable of making a after image-clone. It is known as 《Mirroring》.]

[Ah! Here it is.]

Kiritsugu gave me a shiny book and it was different from the rest as even the cover of the book was showing a person with his shadow at his side. The difference of the shadow was that it has some glitter on different areas of the body. Kiritsugu then spoke.

[It may be different from your older brother but this is an escape-type magic. Your brother is truly naive and kind but I give you this ability because I want you to value more of yourself rather than the others unlike Shirou.]

He even looked helpless when he said it. Yes, Shirou is really stubborn when it came to helping others to the extent of not even receiving its awards. He says.

[Because helping others has its beauty.]

Though I cannot say if he's having a mental issue or something but what he said was right. The beauty of it was to another level which I even was jealous to Shirou's ambition and dreams that he was following.

While I was figuring out how to use 《Mirroring》 from reading the book. My eyes was heating or to say burning, then my eyes started to cry with blood. My tears were the colors of blue fused with the color of blood. My dark hair started to shine as my head hurts like hell going through the process of... fainting.

I didn't noticed Kiritsugu's reaction but I knowing that kind of man. He will rush me to the hospital.

 *** At a later time**

My eyes are sore, head still hurts and my hair... MY HAIR! What in the hell happened to it!? I know it is not on the level of those **broken** **bastard** but its still a part of me!

It turned into the color autumn of the leafs that of during early school days. Called Autumn.

Damn and how was this magic supposed to be an escape-type! It should be attract-type. Augh! Still holding my head from this phenomenon.

The room was silent. Remembering the time how long was I have not visited it. It came to me that it really did not affect me anymore. The place and all was similar and familiar yet there was a difference. That **thing never came to visit me** **anymore**.

As I closed my eyes again. I couldn't because someone opened the door. It was Kiritsugu with a more civil clothes and it was only him. Shirou couldn't go here as he was in the enduring state of after the **surgery** on his crotch or whatever.

I termed it surgery because of how long it took him. More than 30 minutes, hahaha! Can't you believe what happened. Apparently after the process of injecting anesthesia. Its effects immediately subsided and well... during the surgery of Shirou. His *ehem* was tough to cut through because the skin was regenerating fast.

And he had to endure as even sleeping gas would not be effective at all. Hahahaha! Seeing his helplessness and pale face from after the procedure I couldn't stop laughing.

God it was enjoyable, Shirou would be almost immune to anything so it could be said a predictable event and because he even didn't have a hard time in life as he couldn't even get sick. Because of reasons which can make me sadistic.

While thinking this I giggle but it was unnoticed by Kiritsugu. Kiritsugu then focused on the matter.

[It really is quite strange...

That shouldn't have happened though maybe it was because of your eyes. Your eyes were flickering with light. Likely a new type of 《Mystic Eyes》, that could very be the very close reason.]

Kiritsugu mumbles as he continued to think. Mystic Eyes? Like those on cartoons and anime? Or even games? Will I too be able shoot laser beams with my eye? But thats too boring!

Kiritsugu then examines me more, noticing my brand new hair color. He was not even shocked. Clearly was expecting for it.

[Huh...

So it got effected too? I guess it would be your lifetime hair color. Better be ready for more magic though.]

Kiritsugu smiles. As he reaches out for his bag...? Wait, when? More books about magic. 《Projection》 and etc.

Kiritsugu then given the basic information to me. Kiritsugu... please. You're bad as a teacher as can be. Its already written on the book.

Thinking that he said that this was a new type of what was it-err Mystic Eyes. I got an idea that even scientist that found something new have the privilege to name them.

[Ahh- old man! Since this was something new then I have to name it.]

Kiritsugu blinked then smiled as he said.

[Then go on.]

Remembering the name I had suggested moments ago, I closed one of the eyes as I move my hands to my eyes. Moving my fingers close to it. I made a villain pose.

[《Dream Blue Eyes》]

Kiritsugu then glanced at me yet it saying that "Go and retrieve me of my regrets."

[Yes...

Dad.]

Kiritsgu then hugged me, tighter and more of it till I almost forgot to breath. Tapping his shoulder.

[Thank you Chouzaburou-no it should be my son.]

He then left after we talked more about the dangers of using Magic Circuits though he said that there was nothing found on my body when he examined but it should be there. Trying to use the Magic Circuits that were supposed to be on my body, I focused as I was trying to poop or something.

Sighing on my helplessness. I project a spoon near the bed. It was materializing then it combust-no, it should be shattered. Kiritsugu said to continue on as my eyes burn, burning, evermore burning. My eyes spun to a motion as it then formed an iris.

Burning, my eyes made a circle from the iris. Glancing at the projected spoon as it turns into Reflection. Then it seems that of the computers that was trying to analyze as my mind yells.

-Disk Mirroring

-Storing Reflected Medium

-Image Fragmented saved...

Striking like nails hammered through your body yet the problem was the place it was aimed at was the head. Before I even fainted, I saw a shard that like it was heated as it newly created but there was something showing something. It was a spoon. Showing the《Spoon》that was in my mind and its image.

 *****

 **Chapter 4 end**

 *****

 _Hey Hey Harmony here._

 _So sorry for the long update. An upcoming event was going through school even though its March and that was near end of school._

 _But do not fret! I am not abandoning this fanfic as it will have its sequel to FGO. And will certainly give an upgrade to the master while at it._

 _So I had this idea of having the bad things with his 《Avalon》 healing. And man I have much to think over._

 _Ideas are running out for me!_

 _Give me some please! And support the story!_

 _As the usual daily mantra of all Type-Moon stories,_

 _"Damn it Takeuchi"._


	5. Preview

_Hey hey Harmony here!_ _So I'd like to discuss my future story though I'd like to give you guys a heads up!_ _So remember the chapter 4 that Ill do a story with the FGO characters?_ _This will be the chapter that will in canon to it. And wondering why I chose that effect with 《Joyeuse》 ? Because of the sequel duh!_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Type-Moon Series!** **Seriously becareful of my grammar and words coming.**

 **Preview**

[So master, I'd like to discuss something.]

It was moving. The sword Kiritsugu place upon me. Its like calling to its owner. Gudao glanced at me.

[Yes?]

The sword was calling to the owner. I give Gudao a stare, its connection was getting stronger. Maybe! Charlemagne is in him. Umu... wait stop thats... err that tyrants catch phrase.

Just like Mashu being a Demi-Servant, it could work. Though I have to call Gudako for being the master.

[Ewa? Oi, Ewa-kun!]

I snapped back to reality. As I smiled to say.

[Do you want to fight with your servants right? Being helpful? Battle servants?]

[Seriously?]

[Yes. Now call your sister...

and summon Astolfo here.

We are in for a surprise.]

Astolfo be ready to say **uncle**. Giggling, it seems that someone is in a rush.

Recalling the feeling of the blade. Shivering is what it looked like. The blue-white blade inside 《* * *》

was shining as it summoned swords of blue and red by its side. Forming a circle as it glides through the glass plane.

It was exited, this will be interesting. Glad to take that offer brother and it is okay as it seems your wife or should say wives, if possible, is having a good time.

Avalon, it was threatened. Like dreams, it would be destroyed just as brother said. And as the person who-

[Here!]

I turned back to see a girl(?) with pink hair that was excited. Then another with a red-auburn hair.

[Ahh...

Astolfo, Gudako. Please come inside.]

Giving a greeting towards them. Gudao entered the room as well.

[So what is it?]

Astolfo energetic as ever. The sword was even quivering due to how close he?she? was. Damn, please! Are you a trap?!

[Yeah what is your idea. My brother said that you have an idea to fight alongside the servants directly.]

Gudako being impatient as always. She really wants to finish summoning and its been too long that you've been there already! Are you not tired? You done with those golden servants? Even so I ordered Gudao.

[Gudao, come here please.]

Gudao pointing at himself like a certain person does. I nod. He nervously walks towards me as he looks at the girls.

Noticing them as asking for help. The girls just shrugged them off. Mashu wasn't here to support her senpai as usual due to her duties.

[So what now?]

I smiled.

[I stab you with this.]

He shrieked as I grabbed a shard that materialized a familiar blade to Astolfo and thrusting at Gudao.

[That!]

Gudao then was shrouded by a blue ray. Smiling at the astounded girls. Gudako believing that I killed him and Astolfo just stunned to see his King's blade. Gudako jumped towards me, shouting.

[Why would you do that!?]

I ignored her as the blue-light dissipated. She was stunned then looked where I was staring.

[Well? Gudao?]

Gudao was in a completely different oufit. Even his hair was changed with a little white. His clothes were white and black on the outside while blue were on the inside but it was as though there was a little different in the air. Gudao was still closing his eyes. Then opened and said.

[It is good to be back.]

He smiled. Gudao-no, Chalemagne is here.

 **Preview end.**

 _Hey hey Harmony here!_

 _Glad to see this preview of the upcoming story Return to Chaldea: King Charlemagne is the Master._

 _Though any of you can start to have the same type but hey just giving a heads up! Will be made after Codename EOA._

 _So as always. Begin to meditate as we say,"Dame it Takeuchi"._


End file.
